The Story of Us
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: "I've always been a monster, I destroy everything I touch. That's why I'm going to fight for us, mostly for her." Oneshot!


**A/N: I don't know why I always do oneshots in Jade's POV, but you seem to like it :D anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious isn't mine like...ever.**

* * *

The Story of Us

Jade's POV

She always does that. Whenever someone hurts her, she runs like a little scared kid and takes refuge on Tori, like Tori is some kind of shield to protect her from evil, and this time, by evil I mean me. Just a week ago Cat and I broke up and now she's doing everything with Tori, not in a romantic way but in a friend-that's-always-there-for-you kind of way, I bet Cat already told her everything. I don't even remember what happened between the two of us, all I can say is that we were discussing a lot and I guess I hurt her from the way she ended up crying the last time she was in my home, and basically that's the way we broke up. I'd be lying if I say I don't miss her because who wouldn't? They're sitting together, not a surprise, and I'm left alone in the other side of the class watching all of her moves.

"Greetings adolescents" Sikowitz barged in the room with a coconut in his left hand, honestly I couldn't care less about him and whatever he was saying, so instead, I kept staring at Cat. I remember how we used to do sleepovers at my house or hers, we would take turns on which house now, how we used to watch The Little Mermaid over and over because it's her favourite movie, she even knew the lyrics to all the songs, I really hate that movie, everything's so bright and blue and ugh, so instead I watched her, the way her eyes would brighten every time the Disney castle logo appeared on the screen, announcing that the movie was about to start, the way I had to comfort her in the emotional scenes because she would cry, and the way she would rest her head in my shoulder and put her arms around my waist and just fall asleep before the movie would be over, she is just like a child. I remember how she used to dragged me to the park to "smell the flowers" as she said, but hell no, I never did that so instead we would sit on a bench and talk for hours, we used to go at the same time of the day, when the sun is setting in the horizon and the sky looked orange and the colours would mix with her hair and literally I felt like I could die with that last picture in my head and I'd die happy.

When I get back to reality I notice she's staring back at me, awkwardly I twist my head to the front where Sikowitz it's talking about I don't know what. Fuck, how long have I been staring at her like a creep? Oh shit, now I feel how my cheeks are burning in embarrassment along with her constant stare, after several seconds I feel how she turns her head and I release a sigh I didn't know I was holding.

I remember when we used to make out in my bed, just kissing each other, and then she would tell me that she loves me and I would say it back and everything would be perfect, but now everything is drab and dull for me, just like it was before I met her and I'm not so sure that she is truly happy at this very moment, plus I remember she just considered Tori as a good friend, not a best friend and suddenly it looks otherwise to me.

It's frustrating how much I want her right now, I hate to feel needy and helpless, that is just not me and the worst part it's that she looks like she doesn't need me at all, but I know that's not true because she loved me as much as I did and I remember the next day of our split up that she came late to school and her eyes were all puffy from crying, incredibly even her hair looked darker if that's even possible, and that scene, see her like that...ugh, I hate to admit it but it broke my heart to think that I could've ever made her feel like that, like _nothing_ and is needless to say that I was feeling like that too. But I've always been a monster, I destroy everything I touch. That's why I'm going to fight for us, mostly for her. Before I could stop myself I reach for my phone and text her, I don't even need to greet her, what for? I just go straight to the point.

_Meet me at the janitor's closet during lunch time. We need to talk._

I glance at her and see how she feels her phone vibrate in her purse, she takes it out and reads the message, honestly I'm not so sure what I'm expecting as a reply, she's so bipolar, even when we were together she used to get offended very easily at first but then she began to understand me and take me as I am. I return my gaze to my phone and see how it says _typing _at the top of the conversation box and then a new message pops into the screen.

_There's no more 'we'._

Seriously? I raised my pierced eyebrow reading the text once again not believing it, well that was unexpected. I mean, yeah, she has all the right to be mad at me but I just want to talk to her, she's so childish, I scoff inwardly and start typing fast feeling already frustrated. I just want her back, what does she wants me to do? Beg? Hell no, that's the last thing I'm doing, besides I'm not that desperate, ok maybe I am but not to do that.

_Fuck, Cat, I just want to talk to you. _

Out of the corner of my eyes I can see her flinch a little. That's another "Cat thing", she hates when I curse she says it's so unnecessary to use those type of words, when we were together I got to the point that I had to bite my tongue every time I would curse, just because I didn't want her to be upset. You can say everything you want but at the end of our relationship I know she changed me for the better because I still bite my tongue because of that, and I guess that's one of the reasons I want her back. The vibration of my phone cut my trail of thoughts.

_What's the magic word?_

See what I said? She's so childish and I know she wants me to beg for her and it's because she likes to be in control, in the bed she's exactly like that, 'what's the magic word?'— that almost became her catchphrase, sometimes I think she likes the idea of me being her little bitch. I remember now every time she told me that and so I had to say 'thank you' or 'please' reluctantly, and that's another little thing that became my habit, ugh.

_Please._

Seconds later I turned my head to look at her and catched her staring like she was waiting for me, she just nods her head answering my text, I looked at her like 'there, I said it' and she gives me an appreciative smile. A bunch of butterflies burst in my stomach when she smiles and I see those dimples drawn on her beautiful face and I can't help it but smile back and then looking down embarrassed, _the things she makes me feel._

The bells chimes and all of us stand and goes our separate ways, I stand awkwardly and see how Cat tells Tori something looking apologetic and Tori nods and goes away, then I get out of the classroom and headed straight to my destination, I'm not even hungry, with all these thoughts clouding my head it's impossible to eat right now and I'm pretty sure she isn't hungry either. I get into the janitor's closet, which I feel it's getting more popular than the cafeteria (just saying), anyway the door doesn't even have a chance to close before she gets in too.

"I'm here" she states, more like whispers lifelessly just for me to hear. I hate to see her like that, she used to be so bubbly and cheery and ugh I know I'm the cause of that. Well, this is it, I hate to beg but I guess I'll have to do it for her and for us.

"Listen, Cat I-I want you b-back" This was more difficult than it seemed, the words got stuck in my throat and wouldn't come out, I ran a hand through my hair. "I know I hurt you, Kitty and I'm really sorry for that, you make me feel like no one else and hell this is too cheesy for me but...I love you, Cat and I would like you to give me a second chance" I hope calling her by her nickname I once came up with will give me extra points, by this time I was approaching to her, she remained still and didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

"How do I know you won't hurt me again, Jadey?" she said sadly looking right in the eyes, fuck I always hated how she used this look to get anything she wanted, whether it was ice cream or a kiss.

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try" I said getting even closer to her, she was letting me so maybe there's hope, we were so close I could feel her breath catching in her throat, like suddenly she desperately needed for air. You can see easily the height difference between the two of us, that's one thing I always liked. "Give me another chance, _please_" I whispered just above her lips, she already had her eyes closed enjoying the moment.

One small nod, that's all I needed. She opened her eyes and stared at mine, I saw her nod and that was like my switch to turn me on, instantly our lips met in a desperate kiss. Strawberry, that's all I could taste, her lips were soft, they always have been. At first she was hesitant but finally put her hands around my neck and I rested mine in her waist, savouring her. I sucked her lower lip between mine and heard her moan, sending vibrations to my throat, I let go of her lips and smiled in the kiss. One of my hands went up and lifted her shirt just a little to touch her skin whilst her hand went to entwine her fingers through my hair, I broke the kiss to catch my breath and she then took advantage to slip her tongue in my mouth, I didn't waste a lot of time and introduced mine into hers, our tongues were fighting for dominance, I turned her and pushed her into the wall which caused another moan from her, she didn't expect that. She slowly broke the kiss to look at me like checking this wasn't a wild dream, she caressed my cheek with her hand and I leaned into her while we were trying to catch our breaths.

"I missed this" she whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"So did I, Kitty, so did I" she smiled and I smiled back.

Suddenly the bells chimed indicating the break was over, I was disappointed to say the least and by her look she was too.

"C'mon we need to get to class" she said trying to get me off of her.

"I don't want to" I told her giving her a light peck. She continued the kiss and within seconds it became all heated again. "We can ditch class" I said between kisses.

"No, Jade, that's not proper" she said and I let her go, separating from the wall "Come on, let's go" she said giving me her hand to take it, I took it and pulled her against me and kissed her very softly, like a lover, like her kisses, soft and full. I felt her smile through the kiss.

I really did miss this. We separated and looked into each others eyes, and _that_ right there, that smile, those eyes, just her completely made me decided that I'm never ever going to let her go again and I learned that everything that happened between us was just the beginning of our story, _the story of us_.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it as much as I did. Review or die, just kidding but please leave your opinion below. I'm watching you.**


End file.
